Control systems are commonly used to regulate outputs of field devices (e.g., heaters, valve controllers, sensors, flow controllers, etc.). Such control systems typically include a loop controller (e.g., a proportional-integral-controller (PID)). A loop controller adjusts an output based on a desired setting (e.g., a set point) and a current level and/or value of a measured output such that the measured value approaches or reaches the desired setting. A host device (e.g., a computer or central control device), often times located at a central facility, is used to adjust the desired setting for the loop controller, which is commonly located at a field location relatively remote to the central facility. The host device may be disconnected from the loop controller after setup, at which point the loop controller continues to run using the desired setting in effect when the host was disconnected.